


Después de misiones vacías

by SunsetColorsCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: A short Epilogue with Hokage Kakashi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Might Guy, Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, POV Hatake Kakashi, Self-Hatred, Somnophilia, Top Hatake Kakashi, not much but still, or somethink like that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetColorsCat/pseuds/SunsetColorsCat
Summary: Un escenario que se repite algunos días. ¿Porqué Gai no lo detiene? ¿Por qué no puede ver que sus manos están malditas?Y ahí está, siguiendo un camino sin rumbo que lo lleva a colarse en su apartamento e intentar corromperlo.Recorrer su cuerpo es como una droga que lo alivia por unos momentos, pero sigue consiente que no lo merece.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Después de misiones vacías

**Author's Note:**

> Es curioso, nunca pensé que mi primer fanfic aquí sería de esta ship. Después que AO3 me aceptara he escrito Oneshots de otras ships, pero no los he terminado.  
> Por favor, leer las advertencias. Si crees que me falta poner algo, avísame por favor.  
> No estaba segura si poner underage, ya que la edad de Gai y Kakashi aquí está entre los 17-20 años.  
> En esta historia, Kakashi está como en un estado de no pensar.  
> [Adevertencia: Amo el Kakagai, pero también soy parte del "fandom problemático"]

Un poco de ceniza ensuciaba su cabello plata y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre de nuevo. Miró con ojos vacíos los cuerpos frente a él, y se alistó para regresar de la misión completada.

Reportó los resultados al Hokage y salió del edificio aún con su máscara puesta. _Quitársela se sentía pesado por alguna razón._

Sus pasos deberían dirigirlo a su departamento, sin embargo, como tantas otras veces, su subconsiente tomó el control de su cuerpo y lo encaminó por un rumbo que conscientemente no hubiera seguido en esos momentos. Como si siguiera una cadena que no sabe si empieza en su corazón o garganta y termina en los pies del que parece evitar su maldición.

Una leve molestia recorrió sus venas cuando notó que la cortina tapaba la vista de la habitación desde la ventana. Igualmente se coló allí pudiendo evitar botar las cosas encima de la repisa, y abrió la cortina dejando entrar la luz de la calle y de la luna.

El leve viento desde su espalda por la ventana abierta, la suave luz nocturna crubriendo la habitación y especialmente el otro cuerpo en ella, lucían como dándole la bienvenida a casa.

_Qué ridículo pensamiento._

Se paró al lado de la cama, admirando la escena frente a él. Un hombre con fuertes músculos, piel trigueña, pómulos resaltantes, cabello negro, cejas gruesas y unas espesas y largas pestañas; con los brazos y piernas desordenados entre las sábanas, respirando tranquilamente, como si que estuviera allí no fuera una amenaza.

_Gai no debería jugar con el desastre, debería alejarlo._

Al no recibir ninguna reacción una especie de ira recorrió sus sentidos, como una nube negra que cubría su cuerpo y se esparcía por su mente, dejando pequeños choques de energía que formaban descargas en su consciencia.

Se concentró en verlo, y lo imaginó por unos momentos con su típico traje verde, recordó las burlas de la gente cuando pasaba, y la sonrisa de Gai decidiendo ignorarlo siempre; recordó también, verlo entrenar en los campos preparados, ver cómo sus músculos se contraían y su respiración se agitaba luego de horas de esfuerzo contínuo; recordó sus peleas cuando el calor del momento cubría sus oídos y por unos instántes sólo podía escuchar latir su corazón, y su vista sólo podía enfocarse en el cuerpo bajo él, retorciéndose molesto por haber perdido. ¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado lo que sucedería si justo allí usara su kunai para romper el traje verde?¿Cuánto sudor tendría la piel del torso, y cuán salafa sabría?

Desde que entró en su pubertad, odió los trajes tan ajustados que usaba su "rival", cubriendo y a la vez mostrando tan definidamente los músculos de su cuerpo. Más de una vez se había encontrado a sí mismo fijándose en determinadas partes de este mientras un calor crecía desde su abdomen y su garganta se secaba. Lo peor sucedía en los enfrentamientos a los que algunas veces accedía... El choque de sus cuerpos entre golpes y patadas, el olor del sudor de ambos, y el aliento de cansancio tan cerca de su oído.

El calor en su cuerpo empezaba a hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Aquella arrugada pijama de dos piezas dejaba ver claramente su ombligo. Estiró su mano, la arrastró debajo de la tela y acarició de forma circular más allá de la parte del abdomen descubierto, sintiendo la piel cálida en sus dedos, y se molestó de la interrupción que representaban sus guantes para su palma. 

Regresó su mano, y la notó temblando, fue extraño verla cuando su cabeza a penas parecía registrar una leve ira. Entonces, tiró sus armaduras de los brazos, sus guantes, luego su chaleco ANBU y finalmente sus zapatos.

Notó también la incomodad entre sus pantalones, bajó la vista y miró el creciente bulto en estos. 

_Exhaló el aire que no sabía que había estado aguantando._

Se arrodilló en la cama, y gateó hasta que su cabeza logró estar a la altura de la de Gai. Entrecerró sus ojos al tocar su rostro, desde su frente, siguiendo por sus párpados, mejilla, y quijada, continuó por su garganta aprentándola un poco, pudiendo sentir su respiración. Su respiración se agitó al darse cuenta que estaba aumentando su presión, entonces lo soltó. 

_¿Quería asfixiarlo o sentir su pulso?_

Gateó un poco más arriba, levantó su torso, apoyó su cabeza en la parte de la repisa encima del respaldar de la cama, y bajó sus propios pantalones y ropa interior lo suficientemente por adelante para sacar a penas su miembro que se estaba inchando. La incomodidad se volvía poco a poco insoportable.

Con su pulgar entreabrió los labios de Gai y con su índice se ayudó para abrir su boca, con la otra mano agarró su cabello detrás de su cabeza, para ayudarse a alazarla. Colocó su miembro dentro, su punta tocó aquella lengua, y poco a poco, se dejó llevar por la suave, cálida y húmeda cavidad. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, para evitar meterlo todo de un solo golpe. 

Quitó su mano de la boca de contrario, y la juntó con la otra, sosteniendo mejor su cabeza, y empujándola. Poco a poco su punta chocó con la garganta. Forzó un poco más para entrar por completo. Tembló ante la sensación de calidez, humedad, y presión alrededor de su pene. Se detuvo unos segundos cuando logró llegar al fondo, antes de volver a salir y entrar.

_Estar dentro de Gai siempre se sentía tan bien._

Aquella boca parecía por instinto evitar rozar con los dientes, y succionar levemente su miembro. Empezó con un ritmo lento de entrada y salida, luego fue acelerando. Las expresiones en el rostro de Gai cambiaban a su ritmo, las cejas juntándose hacia arriba, pequeñas lágrimas formándose, un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, y pequeños quejidos cada vez que se retiraba.

"Incluso dormido.... sabes cómo hacer esto... ¿Eh?... Tal vez te iría mejor de puta... Te queda bien tener... un gran pene en tu garganta..." Pronunció entre estocadas.

Siguió empujando un par de veces más, hasta que sintió su líquido preseminal salir, y casi su semen, entonces se retiró y retrocedió; quitó una de sus manos y la usó para sacudirse. Se vino sobre el rostro de Gai. Quitó sus manos. Suspiró ante el aire frío chocando su pene húmedo. 

Gateó para retroceder, espaciendo con su miembro el líquido seminal en el camino que chocaba al moverse. Cuando retrocedió lo suficiente, se sentó sobre sus muslos y notó su semen sobre sobre el cabello, piel y primera pieza de la pijama de Gai.

Una parte de él pensaba en la buena vista _, y la otra se preguntaba... ¿Qué tan idiota era Gai para no detenerlo?_

Se fijó en la pijama de dos piezas, tela de algodón, primer botón abierto dejando ver su clavícula. Tocó suavemente la piel cálida revelada, después, con cierta desesperación, desabrochó el resto de botones. Abrió la ropa revelando más músculos.

Encima de aquellos pectorales, destacaban aquellos descarados pezones oscuros. Tragó saliva, y chasqueó la lengua al notar la necesidad de levantar su máscara ANBU y de bajar la otra para poder lamerlos; se las quitó a penas lo suficiente para descubrir su boca. Se inclinó y empezó a jugar con uno, chúpandolo, mordisquéandolo, jalándolo con sus dientes, empujando su lengua justo en el punto central; mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de juguetear con el otro, apretándolo, raspándolo con sus uñas, jalándolo, frotándolo, acariciándolo en círculos junto con su pectoral correspondiente. Al poco tiempo intercambió su mano y boca para encargarse por igual del otro.

_Notó la aceleración en la respiración de Gai y su irritación aumentó._

Se levantó un poco y acomodó las piernas de Gai a sus costados. Masajeó nuevamente en forma circular sus pectorales, continuó deslizando sus manos por su abdomen, cuando llegaron a la pelvis, sus manos se fueron a los costados y se inclinó mientras retrocedía para lamer los músculos que había acariciado. Cuando dejó de lamer, regresó sus máscaras para observar. Observó el rostro de Gai, más rojizo que antes, con los labios inchados entreabiertos, y la parte de su cuerpo que había desnudado, la humedad que había dejado, su saliva levemente resaltando por la luz exterior.

Sus manos viajaron hacia abajo por sus caderas, a la vez que bajaban los pantalones y ropa interior de Gai juntos, descubriendo un pene pequeño, pero levemente más grueso que el de él, medio levantado. Acarició los bellos debajo de aquella ingle, y soltó una risa sin ganas mientras una de sus manos rodeó el pene de Gai, frotó la punta, lo jaló una vez como burla, y la devolvió a los costados de Gai. Se retiró lo suficiente para poder quitarle la ropa inferior por completo.

Avanzó un poco y acomodó las piernas de Gai por sobre sus muslos, para poder levantar sus caderas, y poder observar su entrada fruncida con algunos bellos alrededor. Su respiración se profundizó. Deslizó sus dedos por el interior de sus muslos, apretando de vez en cuando, hasta que llegó a su entrada. Con un dedo índice dibujó su contorno, sintiendo la textura de la piel arrugada y la anticipación de entrar. Soltó una risa vacía mezclada con un gruñido. Su dedo índice ingresó fácilmente, siguió con el del medio, y pudo meter el anular con un poco de dificultad. Notó lo limpio y húmedo que estaba la entrada de Gai por dentro.

Atrapó el gruñido que estaba por escapar.

"Esperabas esto. Qué asco. ¿Cuánto quieres que te lastime?"

Le pareció escuchar un gimoteo, y le pareció ver una lágrima deslizarse por el contrario, pero lo ignoró. Empujó sus dedos rítmicamente, intentando abrirlo más, como si etuvieran acostumbrados a ello, sus dedos encontraron pronto su lugar favorito, que sacó un gemido y un temblor en las caderas y piernas de Gai. No pudo escuchar el sonido, la sangre en sus oídos no le permitió, pero pudo notar que el cuerpo debajo de él respiraba más profundo, su abdomen se contraía más y el rostro con la boca aún abierta tenía saliva escapando y lágrimas callendo de los ojos cerrados.

Gimió ante la sensación de una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorsal.

Empujó las piernas sobre sus hombros, con una mano agarró parte de la cadera de Gai, con la otra, guió su pene a la entrada, ingresando lentamente, acostumbrándose a la calidez de nuevo, sintiendo que el interior lo absorvía poco a poco, reclamándole llenarlo. Al entrar casi todo, acomodó su mano en el otro costado de su cadera. Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo cuando pudo ingresar por completo.

Sacó su miembro hasta dejar a penas la punta dentro y volvió a ingresar, esta vez metiendo todo de una estocada, logró escuchar un gemido encima de su gruñido. Giró un poco su rostro para verlo, frunció el ceño al obsvervar el rostro más caliente de Gai apretando los dientes y húmedo a los lados por lágrimas. Cerró los ojos para evitar venirse tan pronto de nuevo. Aceleró su ritmo rápidamente, procurando siempre llegar profundo y chocar con ese punto que hacía retorcer a Gai.

Sus gemidos se mezclaron con los de Gai. Se inclinó hasta que su frente chocó a la almohada, y consiguió gemir cerca del oído debajo de él, mientras no dejaba de dar estocadas. Sintió que las pantorrillas de Gai apretaban su máscara por los lados, y sus brazos intentaban rodearlo. Aceleró más sus embestidas, haciéndolas erráticas, y más profundas, como castigándolo.

"...kashi..."

_Soltó un gruñido de rabia ante la voz quebrada y adormilada._

"Qué egoísta eres, Gai"

Sintió que se acercaba, golpeó más lento, pero más profundo. Las piernas de Gai se salieron de encima de sus hombros para poder rodearlo con fuerza, no dejándole acabar fuera, y acercándo más su cuerpo. Gai se vino entre sus estómagos con un fuerte gemido. La entrada de Gai se apretó más, y no pudo evitar venirse en un par de envestidas dentro de Gai.

Esperó hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaran para retirarse y levantar su torso.

_Al ver a Gai notó que no era suficiente._

Sostuvo el torso de Gai y lo empujó hasta voltearlo, dejándolo boca abajo. Bajó su máscara de tela, y subió lo sufiente su máscara ANBU para que estuviera sobre su cabeza sin quitarla. Se apoyó sobre la espalda de él. Después de respirar sobre la oreja de Gai, mordió su lóbulo y metió un poco su lengua. Sus manos acariciaban con fuerza los costados del cuerpo debajo de él, iban desde apretar sus glúteos, pasaban por sus caderas hasta los pectorales, se entetenían de nuevo con los pezones, y volvían abajo, repitiendo un par de veces el proceso, a veces más hacia la espalda. Su pene se levantaba poco a poco, gracias a lo que sentía con sus manos, el sonido de la respiración más agitada y necesitada de Gai, y cómo era apretado mientras se frotaba contra el trasero debajo de él. 

Chupó con fuerza el cuello de Gai, y lo mordió justo debajo de donde se podría ver con su traje, deslizó su boca por la nuca hacia los hombros, chupando, lamiendo y dejando algunas mordidas. Bajó unos centímetros. Acomodó su miembro entre los fuertes muslos de Gai, los juntó usando sus manos y los aseguró con sus piernas, para frotar su pene en un vaivén hasta que consideró que estaba suficientemente levantado de nuevo.

Volvió a ingresar su pene a la entrada llena de su semen. Dejó de acariciar sus costados, para abrazarlo fuertemente por la espalda mientras lo follaba erráticamente. Cada golpe traía un gemido agudo y un gruñido bajo.

"¿Cuánto más daño debo hacerte?" "Puedes escapar" "¿Qué crees que lograrás soportándome?" Declaró ntre estocadas, dejándose llevar por la sensación del momento.

Gimoteos llorosos recibió como respuesta ante cada declaración.

El rostro de Gai estaba lo suficientemente de lado para que notara su boca entreabierta, que lo tentaba de sobremanera a besarla, pero el único gramo de conciencia sobre él en esos momentos le advertía de cuánto podría lastimarlo.

_Él no merecía tener a Gai._

Notando las caderas debajo de él moverse a su ritmo, se sintió cerca de venirse, entonces, por el lado contrario de donde tenía volteado du rostro, mordió el hombro de Gai como evitando decir su nombre. Uno de sus brazos apretó con más fuerza a Gai, y el otro dirigió su mano a la boca de Gai para taparta.

"...Kakashi..." Se escuchó de forma a penas perceptible cuando se vinieron a la vez.

Descansó sobre y dentro de Gai unos un par de minutos. Después acomodó sus máscaras y esperó un tiempo en ese estado hasta que se dió cuenta que una de sus manos se había dirigido a la muñeca de Gai y la apretaba con fuerza sintiendo su pulso. Sentirlo fue como si una gota de realidad cayera sobre él. Respiró profundamente sintiendo sus manos temblar.

Se levantó y salió de la cama. Frío rodeó su cuerpo por unos segundos hasta que notó la posición de Gai, aún con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido, pero de costado, como intentando estar boca arriba, con los brazos acomodados como si lo invitara a dormir con él. Podía ver claramente algunas gotas de sudor, lágrimas, saliva, marcas de mordidas y su propio esperma deslizándose desde su entrada. Aún así se veía puro.

_Siempre se veía tan puro sin importar cuántas veces lo corrompiera._

Aún con sus manos temblando sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa ninja y se fue al baño a limpiarse, decidiendo que no era capaz de tomar una ducha. Mojó el trapo y se limpió como pudo, pausando unas veces sin darse cuenta mientras observaba sus manos. Finalmente acomodó su pantalón y regresó.

Por unos momentos, el pensamiento de limpiar a Gai también cruzó por su mente, pero lo arrancó al instante.

_Gai no debió dejar que esto sucediera._

Recogió y se colocó sus herramientas ANBU, y se fue por el lugar donde entró; la ventana que seguía abierta; sintiendo un vacío en su pecho, que ignoró como de costumbre. Cerró la cortina y la ventana detrás de él, como si nada hubiera sucedido. _Y se fué._

* * *

Creyó que hace muchos años había dejado de lado aquella parte de él que le reclamaba castigar a Gai por sus imprudencias, como una de las más graves: acercarse a él y permitirlo cerca. Pero ahora estaba allí, de nuevo, llena de enojo y frustración absurda.

_El anillo colgando de una cadena en su pecho parecía quemarle._

Luego de que Gai salió del hospital y lo llevó a vivir consigo, habiendo hecho remodelaciones donde vivía para permitir su silla de ruedas, un día lo vio haciendo sus ejercicios de recuperación en solitario. Verlo caído, frustrado, pero volviendo a intentarlo, era admirable, sin embargo...

Allí estaba, uno de sus lados más estúpidos, con rencor hacia Gai por haberse atrevido a abrir las puertas antes que él se fuera. Odiaba la parte de sí mismo que era difícil ignorar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Guy estaba despierto? Puedo decir que él sabía que la misión de Kakashi iba a dejarlo mal, y que creo que más parece que estaba despierto a que estuviera dormido; pero si prefieres lo segundo, ¡Adelante! Como fuera él lo recibiría sin preguntas.  
> ¿Kakashi piensa que Guy está dormido? Si quieres creer que sí, sí; sino no. Quiero dejar estas cosas a tú interpretación.  
> ¿Ellos están casados en el epílogo? Definitivamente.


End file.
